Untitled
by LovingTheSilence33196
Summary: Gamzees dad moved him out of L.A. and put him in rehab. After getting out he's put to work at Subway, where his dad is the BIG CHEESE, there he meets lil ol Tavros Nitraaaaam, the son of Rufio Nitram, owner of Long Horn, Subways greatest rival. Slight OOC, due to Gamzee coming out of Rehab and Tavs just...different. BoyxBoy, R/R Please! :3 GamTav; SubSum; DaveKat; SolEq; DirkJake
1. Chapter 1: A bIt CrAzY

**Okay, so, this story was mainly done in my Spanish class and mah math class! xD I wanna keep this story a Comedy so YEP! Also I don't have a name for it yet... /**

**Chapter 1: A bIt CrAzY. :o)**

Tavros walks along the side walk, his hand wrapped around the strap of his book bag. He sighs entering Subway, and looks around for a while until going up to the counter.

"You look a little lost."

The employee says, Tavros shrugs looking at the bread options.

"I've never been here before."

Tav says pointing at a smooth surfaced bread. The employee shrugs.

"My dads the big cheese of this place! He calls all his employees 'subjuggies'! I'm Gamzee Makara by the way!"

"Cool...uhm...pepper jack..."

Tav says picking a cheese, Gamzee nods placing the cheese on the bread and side stepping.

"What's your sign?"

"Uhm...what do you mean?"

Tav asks then points at the turkey. Gamzee blushes slightly then continues.

"Uh, well, you're horroscope?"

"Oh, I don't know...I don't pay attention to that."

Tavros says chuckling.

"You should! It's like...a guide! Tells you what good things will happen and stuff! Astrology saved my life..."

Tavros stares at him a bit freaked out. Gamzee blushes and looks down.

"Sorry, uhm, I just don't know..."

Tavros says shrugging. Gamzee nods slowly.

"What month are you?"

"April..."

"Early or late?"

"Late."

"You're a Taurus!"

Gamzee says cheerfully, Tav stares confused.

"H-How do you know?"

Gamzee shrugs.

"Short story long, your horroscopes are based on you birthdays. Aries Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagitarius, Capricorn(me), Aquarius and Pisces. Each sign has a half of two months, Taurus is late April and early May. Get it?"

Tav stares at him with his mouth open. Then he nods.

"Y-yeah... that's pretty cool. You know all this?"

"Yeah, I studied this stuff after Rehab cus this thing Hussie, one of my comanions, told me about Alien trolls and Horroscopes. He's fucking creative man."

Tav nods slowly, getting a bit freaked out.

"Y-you were in rehab?"

"Oh, yeah...for stuff I'd rather not talk about."

Gamzee says, Tavros nods, watching Gamzee wrap the sub.

"My reading today said that you and I are compatible."

Tavros smiles kindly, tkaing the sub and pulling out his wallet.

"Sorry for being so weird..but I hope you come back soon."

Tav smiles at the word.

"I'm weird too, so it's okay, and I'll probably come back tomorrow."

Gamzees face lights up.

"Really?"

"Uhm, yeah."

Gamzee looks back at the clock then turns to Tav.

"Man, just on time! It's mah break, wanna chill?"

Tav shrugs.

"Or do you gotta go to work?"

Tav shakes his head patting his hip.

"I don't have a job...I have hip issues so...it's hard to walk..."

Gamzees face turns into that of a little girl finding a baby chick.

"Why?"

"It was fractured at birth..."

"Oh, I'm sorry!"

Gamzee says pulling off his apron and hat.

"DAD! I'M GOING ON MAH BREAK!"

And then they left subway. ~

"I don't even know you're name bro!"

Gamzee says turning to Tavros, Tavros nods hurriedly.

"Right, right, I'm Tavros! You can call me Tav."

Gamzee nods happily, taking out a Rockstar can and popping open the lid.

"You like Rockstar?"

Tav asks almost jumping in joy.

"Yeah man! I used to drink a lot of Faygo back in LA...but then I was put in Rehab so I rarely drink it."

Tav nods, looking to the side to find a street name.

"Where're we going?"

"Mah place! I got a lot of killah video games we can check!"

"Check?"

Tavros makes an 'O' face then takes the rockstar Gamzee hands him.

"Well I can't really hang out."

Tavros says snapping open the can, a little confused about Gamzee hacing so many energy drinks. 'Where does he hide them?"

"What?! But why?...wait...is this the whole 'stranger-danger' thing?"

Tav blushes slightly.

"Put that way-"

"I ain't gonna hurt you bro! I got the magician card today. I think it signifies some good beginnings and plus my horroscope reading said you and I were compatable and that i should be myself today, that I hace a power to attract!"

Tav stares at him a bit freaked out.

"And besides, Sollux is as work at Galaxia Games and Kars taking care of school stuff and Eq's...well he's just at the gym...so could you please just chill with me?"

"Okay! Okay!"

Tav whines innerly begging him to shut up Gamzee smiles, grabbing Tavs wrist and running down the side walk.

"Gamzee! My Rockstar!"

**If you guys would be so kind as in to suggest a name for this story in the comments below! That'd be nice! Hope you guys liked the first chapter! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: sUGAR, SUGAR :)

**Sorry it took so long to update this story, got some stuff going on, but I'll try to work on updating this one more! Sorry! :O  
**

**Chapter 2: sUGAR, SUGAR. }:)**

"So, what are you into?"

Gamzee asks lifting a can of Montser to his lips and chugging it down half way, while Tav pooped jelly beans into his mouth.

"I don't know...like...what exactly do you mean?"

Gamzee shrugs, leaning over and biting off the chocolate rabbits ear.

"Like...what're you into?"

Gamzee says between munches. Tavros looks at him blushing.

"I uh...like cosplay.."

Gamzee looks over at him and smiles, quickly drawing his attention back to the video game as his car scrapes against a wall.

"Tavbro, why're you so mutherfuckin beat red all of a sudden?"

Tavros shrugs when Gamzee looks back his way.

"When I first told Vriska...she laughed at me."

"Woah, wait, Vriska Serket?"

Gamzee immediately puts the game on pause and looks back at him.

"Yeah..."

Gamzee groans.

"That son of a bitch scares the fuck outta me!"

"Wait, you know her?!"

Gamzee nods, sliding around to talk to Tav.

"Yeah man, we go to the same school."

"Really? Then you and I go to the same school!"

Gamzee nods, bringing his monster to his lips and slurping some of it.

"Yeah bro, I know. You're the motherfucker that never looks back at me."

Tavros blushes. Gamzee turns around and continues to play his game.

"What do you mean?"

"Never mind bro! So, I'm going to this beach party Saturday night, wanna come along?"

Gamzee looks over his shoulder in time to see Tavros nod. Tavros blushes as his phone begins to ring, playing a song from Peter Pans soundtrack. He quickly pulls it out and answers.

"Hello?"

Gamzee looks over his shoulder at Tavros and smiles.

"Oh, no, I'm with Vriska..what? But why?"

Tavros frowns turning away from Gamzee and fingering his hair.

"Okay, fine..."

Gamzee stands up and moves beside Tavros as he begins to gather his things.

"Bro-"

"I have to go...my dad's mad..."

"Mad why? Bro if he's gonna hurt you just stay here, my dad won't care!"

"No, he won't hurt me, it's just...my dads the manager of Long Horn and you know how Subway and Long Horn are competing?"

"Ah, yeah, well, that sucks, guess I'll see ya at school on Monday."

"Uh, what about tomorrow?"

Gamzee grabs Tavros' hand and pulls out a pen, popping it open and scribbling something on his tiny palm.

"I got a dentist appointment-"

"My dad's gonna get mad if he sees your number!"

Tavros whines looking at his palm, Gamzee hurries into his bedroom then comes back out with a giant purple hoodie.

"Here, cover it with this!"

Tavros blushes even more as Gamzee pulls him into the jacket. _A jacket's even worse, dad will totally tell...but it's smells so sweet...like some type of candy or flower..._

"Is this okay?"

Tavros nods blushing and hurries out.

_"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-"_

_"What!?"  
_

Tavros turns quickly, making eye contact with Gamzee who'd been whispering his name all throughout the class.

"Tavros, Gamzee, do you two have something you'd like to share?"

The teacher asks, clearly annoyed by the tone of her voice. Tavros turns around, shaking his head slowly.

_"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavros...Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaavrooooo oooooos"_

_"whaaaat?!"  
_

Tavros growls looking over his shoulder.

_"Will you pass me my pencil?"_

Gamzee points ahead of the two, Tavros sighs, crouching out of his seat and grabbing the purple mechanical pencil.

_"There."_

Tavros groans passing him the pencil then turning around.

_"Taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

**"WHAAAAAT!?"**_  
_

_"What's your next hour?"  
_

Tavros massages his temples, groaning under his breath.

_"Gamzee, I am trying to pay attention."_

He was a bit surprised to hear no reply but soon he was jabbed by a pencil. He looks over his shoulder. Gamzee was holding a folded piece of paper to him. He sighs, grabbing it then unfolding it to read. "_So, what's your next hour bro? :o )" _Tavros smiles at the cute face then lifts his pencil. "_Biology." _He hands the paper back to Gamzee but in no time at all is jabbed again. "_That is so cool bro! You gonna disect shit? :o )" _Tavros sighs.

"_No, I doubt it.." _

_"Oh, okay! I got Drama! I'm learning how to make costumes and shit...maybe we could make a cosplay out fit for you bro!? :o )"_

_"Uh...okay! }:)" _

_":o)"  
_


	3. Chapter 3: Violet?

**This chapter will most likely be short but I hope you guys like it okay?  
**

**Chapter 3: Violet?  
**

Gamzee looks Tavros up and down, impressed with how well the outfit looked on Tavros. Tavros blushes and sits back down. "Uh...thanks Gamzee..." Tavros whispers looking away.

"No motherfucking problem brother." Gamzee says gripping Tavs shoulders. The smaller boy blushes and looks down at his feet while Gamzee towers over him, fixing the indigo feather in his hat. "Does that look motherfucking great or what?" Gamzee asks stepping back and turning Tavros by his shoulders to see himself in the mirror.

"W-woah." Tavros finally gets out. Gamzees' face lights up.

"You like it?"

"No, I love it! Wow, it's so amazing Gamzee!" Tavros says playing with the green soft fabric of the hand made Peter Pan costume Gamzee had finally finished. Tavros raised an eyebrow and looked back at Gamzee. "I uh...just don't understand...why the feather is purple?"

"Indigo."

"Huh?"

Gamzee grabs Tavros' shoulder and shakes his head. "It's Indigo brother. It's more blue than red."

Tavros nods slowly. "But it's still blue and red put together. Blue and red make purple correct? So it's technically purple."

Gamzee rolled his eyes, his grip tightening. "But listen here motherfucker. Red and blue also make motherfucking violet huh? The difference between the two shades is red or blue, huh? So if there's more red there's what?"

"Violet."

Gamzee nodded. "And if there's more blue there's what?"

"Indigo."

"There you go cute motherfucker." Gamzee says then leans forward and kisses Tavros. Tavros' eyes widen and he steps back into the table. His palms flatten against the surface and he arches his back slightly as Gamzee moves from his lips to his neck.

"G-Gamzee, my god what're you doing?" Tavros says hurriedly. Gamzee is shoved back and glared at. "D-don't touch me! I-I'll call my dad!"

"Relax motherfucker. I ain't gonna motherfucking hurt you." Gamzee says walking Tavros back towards the table. Tavros holds his hands out and glares even though his entire body was shaking uncontrollably. Gamzee leads his hands up Tavs neck and cups his cheeks. He looks at his lips with half lidded eyes then leans in and kisses him again. Tavros struggles in his grip and finally Gamzee pulls back to let the younger boy breath. "Just one more motherfucking kiss bro?"

"W-what?! No!" Tavros says with his hands against Gamzees chest.

"Shit bro, I made you a motherfucking costume you look straight down sexy in. One last motherfucking kiss for your beloved tailor?"

Tavros blushes and looks from Gamzee to the ground then back again. "F-fine." Tavros barely gets out. He stands on the balls of his feet and tilts his head so that his and Gamzees fit perfectly together. He frowned as he felt a tongue against his lips but opened his mouth any way. _This is so embarrassing._

* * *

Tavros was finally outside, grooming his hair back and biting his bottom lip as he waited for his dad to pick him up. On the stone bench behind him was Gamzee, his head phones were in and his left knee was held to his chest in an almost lazy manner. Tavros fidgeted uncomfortably with his pockets until finally he saw his dads old convertible humming down the parking lot towards the front of the school. Before Tavros shut the door Gamzee jumped to his feet and ran over.

"I'll call you." Gamzee says winking then shutting the door for him.

"Tavros, what was that?!" Tavros' dad asks angrily as he speeds down the road.

Tavros shrugs. "I don't know what you mean dad, his face only twitched. It happens to anyone."

His dad looks at him then back at the road. "Sure it does."


	4. Chapter 4: Swiper

**This chapter is about Gamzee and his dog. *silently cries* I wish I had a dog again. I love dogs. Everything in this chapter about the dog is my dream dog. EVEN THE NAME. Okay...maybe not but eh... Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and thank you guys for all your reviews and favs, alerts and follows. They make me happy. Thanks guys. : )**

**Chapter 4: Swiper**

* * *

Gamzee was home now, he had changed out of his school clothes and into his pajamas, something he did almost every single day after school. He tugged the sheets of hihs bed over the pillows and spread the wrinkles out. Last year he rarely made his bed, he usually waited a couple weeks before even making it, then one day he woke up and his body was red and swollen from bug bites. His dad had to take him to the hospital,they threw out his bed and bought a new one, in which Gamzee actually took better care of. He turns, hearing the barking and whining from outside and smiles.

"Swiiiiper!" His voice echoes through the living room as he crosses it. He opens the back door and lets in a jet black labrador- retriever. "Hey Swiper! How's my favorite dog doing?" Gamzee asks crouching down on the ball of his feet and throwing his arms around his dog. Swiper laps at his face and paws his shirt before finally calming down.

"You hungry boy?" Gamzee asks standing up and heading toward the kitchen. He knew that his favorite lil' mutt was hungry, and to back him up there was an excited yap from behind him.

Padded feet moved from the living room carpet, the long black nails clicking against the kitchen tile that soon ran beneath the paws. Gamzee followed Swiper into the kitchen, a frown on his face from the mud trail left behind. He walks down three small steps into a back room, where there were two reffriderators, a washing machine and a dryer across them, then at the far back some wooden cabinets with canned vegetables. There were a few posters hung up, his dads, of the _Lord of the Rings_, none of them containing his dads' least favorite character _Frodo. _To Gamzees' right there was a door, which Swiper was seated before, waiting patiently for Gamzee to open. Gamzee did, and the second he did, Swiper darted into the garage and leaped at a giant yellow bag of dog food.

"SWIPER NO SWIPING!" Gamzee screams, afraid his dog would accidentally crash into one of the three lawn mowers. Swiper jumps back from the bag and ducks his head, his ear folding down immediately. Gamzee walks over to Swiper and rubs him just behind an ear, making his tail wag eagerly.

"Swiper, I know you're excited but you can't be running in here like some crazy son of a bitch. Come on boy, let's get you some delicious dog food," Gamzee suggested lifting the dog bowl. Swiper took a couple steps back and plopped his butt down, watching gamzee pour the food into the dog bowl with an old, blue, cup. "That stinks real bad." Gamzee adds at the end. He turns and leads Swiper back into the house, sets the bowl down at one corner of the kitchen then sits down beside it in the doorway.

Swiper jogged over to his bowl, gave his owner a look then dug in. Gamzee smiled, running his hand through swipers black fur. He loved his dog a lot. He had gone through so much in his child hood and Swiper had always been there to cuddle with. He was the perfect gift for a kid who lost his mom and barely got to see his dad. Not only he loved Swiper though, so did his cousins when they came over to visit. Kurloz, his older cousin, was mad about the dog, it was as if the dog was his only reason for coming over some times.

Kurloz had a lot of problems growing up, like his biological parents abusing him for most of his prepubescent years, then, having to be put in an orphanage for his pre-teen years until finally his foster parents came around. At 16, he fell victim to laryngitis, it recocurred many times, so eventually he lost his voice for good. Gamzee and Kurloz got a long well. They hung out a lot, watch movies, ran around the city, and played with Swiper.

Gamzee sighs, his eyes now on the ceiling. Swiper was still beside him eating away his food. Another sigh left Gamzees' lips before he suddenly remembered something. He jumped up and darted into the living room shouting _Come on boy! It's about to start!_

He plopped down on the large, wine colored chair once he found the remote. Swiper was right behind him and he jumped from the floor onto his lap, accidentally stomping on Gamzees' crouch a couple times before he was seated comfortably on his loving owners lap. Gamzee wheezed for a bit before turning on the tv and going to his recordings.

Gamzee could admit it to himself. He was a bit old to watch _Dora the explorer_ but he didn't care. When he was younger, it was all he would watch with Swiper. They both enjoyed watching the show. Especially when they'd tell the fox-Swiper to not swipe anything. His-Swiper would look up at him with his ears folded down and a whimper leaving his dog lips. They had watched this show for so many years now that he was sure Swiper knew by now it wasn't _him_ they were talking to but the Swiper on tv. It didn't matter though. Gamzee loved seeing his mutts reaction, and he was sure his mutt knew that.

Gamzee clicked on one of the showings and it began with the theme song, to which Swiper would bark along with. Gamzees' cheeks rose as he smiled greatly. The show moved on, Dora and Boots went on a little adventure, to a barber shop to get a giant ladys' hair cut, and eventually Swiper came in. They began to chant _Swiper no swiping, _and Swipers ears perked up, then they flattened and he turned his head and gazed up at his owner with giant caramel eyes. Gamzee smiled and pet his head lovingly. "Not you boy, not you."


End file.
